Celos ¿amigo o enemigo?
by Brigitgrian
Summary: ya habian pasado una semana desde el incidente con Murasame y Ren aun seguia raro y distante, Kyoko estaba al limite de sus fuerzas y para colomo aparece la hermana perdida del beagel que cree que Ren seria su nuevo jugete, que mas le prodria pasar?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno es mi primer skip beat, nació como un one shot pero decidí hacer un segundo capitulo pero aun no se si subirlo por que me gustaría ver como le va a la primera parte, espero les guste y si tiene dudas, criticas o preguntas solo díganlo, la historia corre a partir del capitulo 185 y 186

Celos ¿amigo o enemigo?

Las semanas habían trascurrido con normalidad, Kyoko dominaba su papel de Setsu con mayor habilidad que nunca, todo parecía ir bien, hasta aquel incidente en el que Tsuruga-san había perdido el control y casi arruina la filmación de la película, desde ese día nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

Ya había pasado una semana y Kyoko no sabia como acercase a Ren, ella sabia que algo le pasaba y creía que estaba relacionado con aquel día, sinceramente pensaba que el necesitaba hablar pero si antes de todo esto evitaba hablar de cosas personales, ahora era peor porque se había convertido en un ser callado y taciturno que se encerraba en si mismo con mayor fuerza, y eso la molestaba, aun no estaba muy segura del porqué, pero su lejanía le provocaba un hueco en el corazón que con cada frase sin respuesta, mirada sin dulzura hacia que en su garganta se formara un nudo muy difícil de soltar.

Al llegar una nueva mañana ella se levantaba como todos los días y preparaba el desayuno y luego se dirigía a despertarlo, mas ya no era así, si tenia suerte al abrir los ojos lo encontraba sentado en la sala tomando una taza de café mientras la esperaba, pero otros días los que prometían tormenta solo hallaba una nota que siempre decía los mismo:

Mogami-san

Me levante antes, te espero en el estudio.

TR

No entendía aun por qué, mas conforme las notas se acumulaban su corazón se partía un poco mas, era como si las cadenas que lo protegían se estuvieran rompiendo y con ellas sus demonios protectores murieran, y eso la aterraba, quería detenerlo con todas sus fuerzas, volver a levantar sus defensas y gritarle a todo el mundo que nadie podía con Mogami Kyoko, mas no podía se hallaba terriblemente cansada entre Ren y sus sentimiento s la estaba agotando día con día.

El sabia que su Kyoko estaba triste, lo que no sabia es que él era el causante de su sufrimiento, pensaba que el culpable de su semblante decaído era Sho, claro desde el día que descubrió esas llamadas en su celular y aquel desafortunado mensaje que le dejo el emperador de la noche salió y por mas que lo tratara de esconder no podía, el dolor y los celos lo rebasaron hasta que simplemente dejo de importarle, sabia que en ese estado podía decirle algo muy hiriente a Kyoko de lo que luego se arrepentiría así que prefería tenerla lejos, ya lo había decidido en cuanto acabara su papel como BJ, el y Cain Heel desaparecerían de la vida de Setsu y de Kyoko.

El set de filmación de la nueva película en la que se representaba la famosa vida del asesino BJ, se hallaba en silencio en aquel momento debido a un anuncio de última hora de parte del director:

-Señores por favor un momento de atención, como todos saben el proyecto de BJ es uno de los mas ambiciosos que tengo – todos asistieron ante esto- por eso he querido agregar un elemento adicional – murmullos de asombro y duda se escucharon por el lugar- he pensado que BJ debe tener un lado humano o al menos demostrar que alguna vez lo tubo- ante las palabras del director mas de uno regreso a ver a Cain-san como preguntándose si un ser como él podía tener un lado humano, cientos de gotitas aparecieron en la cabeza de los presentes – por eso he decidido traer a la vida al primer y único amor de BJ.

El silencio acompaño a las palabras finales del director, todo incluyendo a Ren y Kyoko se hallaban sorprendidos, de todas las cosas que pensaron que el director podría decirles esta fue la única que jamás cruzo por sus mentes.

-Bien, veo que los he sorprendido- decía el director luego de un momento- permítanme presentarles a Yuri Han- una joven de alrededor de 22 años entro en el set, era blanca de cabello moreno con unos ojos grises muy atractivos, su cuerpo era voluptuoso sin llegar a ser vulgar y su altura era la necesaria para estilizar su figura aun mas, su rostro tenia la forma de corazón y lo acompañaba unos labios delgados pero sensuales, que al sonreír dejaba a mas de uno en las nubes, cientos de suspiros se escucharon por el lugar y varios pares de ojos se hallaban fijos en la figura presente, alguno con admiración, otros con lujuria y otros con envidia .

Hajimemashite Mi nombre es Yuri Han douzoyoroshiku anegaishimas – termino su presentación con una reverencia.

Como vieron tenemos que cambiar los libretos que todos tienen- dijo el director luego de la presentación de la nueva actriz- así que nos tomaremos 2 días antes de retomar las grabaciones, ahora todos pueden irse, disfruten su tiempo libre- con esto concluyo la reunión y todos los presentes se dispusieron a marcharse a excepción de Ren, Kyoko y Yuri.

Los dos primeros por que deseaban hablar con el director sobre el cambio en la historia, y la última por que deseaba conocer a quien seria su compañero durante el film.

Una vez que el set quedo vacío el director se volteo hacia Yuri y le dijo – Me gustaría presentarte a Cain Heel- en ese momento Cain se acercaba con su herma Setsu tras el – Cain-san ella será tu compañera en este proyecto – termino de decir el director.

Yuri al verlo se quedo sorprendida ya que tenia un aura muy contradictoria, por un lado parecía ser una persona agradable y hasta tierna, pero al mismo tiempo daba la impresión de que podía llegar a demostrar una profunda ira y hostilidad hacia quienes los rodeaban y eso era algo que la excitaba y atemorizaba a partes iguales –Mucho gusto Cain-san – y extendió su mano dispuesta a tocarlo aunque fuera solo un momento.

Por su parte Ren en su papel de Cain se mostro hostil como siempre, aunque algo en su mirada lo inquietaba, pero no sabia que era – Mucho gusto – fue todo cuanto dijo.

Mientras que otros habrían retrocedido antes las gélidas palabras de Cain ella lo que hizo fue ampliar su sonrisa, como un gato ante un platón de crema que esta a punto de devorar.

Kyoko que se había mantenido callada durante todo ese tiempo se encontraba rodeada de un aura acecina igual o mayor a la de BJ, desde que vio las miradas de esa mujer hacia su senpai, sus demonios se habían armado hasta los dientes listos para la guerra solo esperando las ordenes de su general, si fuera aun tan ingenua como cuando esta con Sho creería que eran celos, pero ahora que era mayor y mas madura sabia que solo estaba preocupada por que en las condiciones que se encontraba su senpai en ese momento, lo ultimo que necesitaba era a una loca persiguiéndolo con ojos de enamorada, esa era la única razón, nada tenia que ver sus ansias psicópatas por sacarle los ojos y el corazón con una cuchara mientras le gritaba que Ren era solo suyo y de nadie mas, solo se trataba de una kohai protegiendo a su senpai .

-El gusto es todo mio Cain-san, estoy segura que tu y yo seremos amigos muy pronto- y para asombro de los presentes se acercó a el que se quedo congelado de una forma muy similar a la Kyoko, hecho que ella aprovecho para besarlo en los labios y susurrar en su oído – serás mio- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se fue sin despedirse de nadie.

Luego de unos momentos de silencio el director, se aclaró la garganta y aun sorprendido y apenado por el momento pasado se volteo hacia Cain-san – Me alegro de ver que se llevan bien, así el trabajo será mucho mas sencillo- los dos hermanos se limitaron a verlo con unas sonrisas capaces de congelar el Sahara.

-Señor director, puedo preguntar a que se debe el cambio de argumento- pregunto Kyoko entre dientes, pero cordial.

-Y…o…yo creo que Cain-san es un ser muy oscuro, pero también creo que algo debió llevarlo hasta eso limites y ese algo es Yuri – concluyo el director algo mas seguro, mas esta seguridad se le borro al ver la sensual y a la vez escalofriante sonrisa de Natsu en el rostro de Setsu – y me podría decir cual es exactamente el papel de Yuri en la vida de mi hermano.

-Bi..en bien ella aparece en la vida de BJ luego de que lo contrata para matar a su padre, mas el padre de esta se entera y le prepara una emboscada a BJ de la que es rescatado por Yuri, logran huir pero el esta muy mal herido y es ella quien lo cura, de parte de el nace pasión y ternura al verla desamparada, por que su padre la deshereda, ella en cambio solo la embarga una profunda pasión y atracción por el lado oscuro y el peligro que significa BJ así que decide quedarse con el por un tiempo, pero luego reaparece el primer amor de ella que es Murasame, ambos deciden robarle todo a BJ y huir pero el los descubre y en un arranque de furia y venganza la mata y deja el cuerpo de ella en el lugar en donde se tenia que encontrar con Murasame, pero la deja sin su corazón, con una nota que dice:

Te doy su cuerpo pero su corazón será mio por la eternidad

Esto provoca mas que otra cosa las ansias de venganza de Murasame, que quiere recuperar el corazón robado.

Tanto Kyoko como Ren se quedaron callados por un momento, hasta que Ren dijo- Es una buen argumento, luego de eso ya no hay salvación para BJ, el ya no volvería confiar en ninguna otra mujer.

-Te equivocas – fue la voz de Setsu – BJ aun tiene salvación, pero es el quien escoge no tomarla- con esta frase se da la vuelta y abandona el set, Ren se quedo con la duda, sobre si estaba hablando del personaje o de el de ellos, pero una tontería pensarlo cierto?

Las horas habían pasado y Kyoko aun no se decidía a regresar a la habitación, necesitaba pensar aun se había sacado de la cabeza a aquella mujer y lo que le dijo a su senpai, sentía una profunda rabia hacia ella, pero aun mas rabia sentía hacia Ren- Que acaso el tenia manos para detenerla, claro con otras si es el perfecto caballero, pero a mi que me parta un rayo, yo si tengo que aguantar sus desplantes y ataques de rabia- pensaba Kyoko sentada en un parque desierto ya que la rodeaba un aura tan escalofriante que hasta las aves habían huido despavoridas en cuanto ella entro – claro pero a mi si me reclama si es que el imbécil de Sho se me acerca a mas de un metro y ni hablemos del Beagle, por que con él es peor, ni me habla cuando él se me acerca, de nada sirve que le explique que yo me paralizo cuando lo hace y no de gusto sino de disgusto.

Su aura acecina aumentaba cada vez mas, sus demonios solo mostraban sus dientes afilados dispuestos a morder al primer idiota que los molestara- Ahora que lo pienso esa tal Yuri se parece al Beagle, será que son parientes, que el infierno ahora deja salir a todos sus animales o que, debería ponerle un nombre que le quede como al otro, por que si es un animal, no me corrijo es una perra en celo esperando para poner sus garras en mi Ren – tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta que lo llamo mi Ren- tal vez si le pongo terrier, uhmm no esos perros si me gustan, haber que tal bichon, si ese es perfecto- una risa maquiavélica surgió de los labios de Kyoko luego de ponerle nombre al segundo perro del infierno que conocía.

En la habitación del hotel Ren ya no sabia que hacer, era casi media noche y Kyoko seguía sin dar señales de vida, se había marchado del estudio sin decirle una palabra, y cuando llego al hotel descubrió que aun no había llegado, espero por unas dos horas y luego de ello perdió la paciencia y empezó a marcar a su celular, cual no fue su sorpresa al descubrir que lo olvido en la habitación, pensó en llamar al restaurante donde vivía Kyoko, pero no quería preocuparlos así que desistió, lo mismo ocurrió con Yukihito sabia cuanto quería a Kyoko y lo angustiado que se sentiría si sabia que estaba perdida, pensó en salir a buscarla pero y si llamaba y si llegaba, mejor se quedaba y esperaba aunque fuera la pero tortura.

Cuando ya daba la una de la mañana un ruido en la puerta saco a Ren de sus cavilaciones haciendo que se parara en el acto - Donde estabas- fue el frio saludo que recibió Kyoko en cuanto termino de cerrar la puerta, pero si Ren creía que la iba a intimidar el emperador de la noche, no sabia que hoy sus demonios demandaban sangre y mejor si era la suya, el causante de todos sus problemas.

Con un aspecto igual de lúgubre al de Ren respondió- Por hay, algún problema- no le dio tiempo a decir nada ya que se dirigió al baño y le cerro la puerta en la cara a Ren, el por un momento se quedo sorprendido, Kyoko jamás le había respondido de esa forma y mucho menos cerrado la puerta en la cara, pero luego de que supero la sorpresa su aura oscura lo cubrió por completo – como se atreve- pensaba Ren – Me tubo toda la tarde dando vueltas, preocupado por ella, pensando lo pero y ahora llega tan campante como si nada y en sima me cierra la puerta en la cara- con un rugido furioso y sin pensar en las consecuencias Ren tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió de un solo empujón, tal fue la fuerza que la puerta azoto contra la pared y se regreso, solo los rápidos reflejos de él evitaron que le diera en la cara.

Kyoko en cuanto cerro la puerta del baño se dispuso a desvestirse, necesitaba darse un baño había caminado mucho y en un momento de la tarde había llovido de modo que estaba empapada y cansada, en cuanto estuvo desnuda abrió la llave del agua caliente para que se llenara la tina, mientras estaba lista tomo algunas sales de baño y esencias que vertió en el agua, en cuanto estuvo llena y se había formado suficiente espuma entro en la tina y cerro la cortina, coloco una toalla en uno de los bordes y se recostó su cabeza en ella mientras cerraba sus ojos y se relajaba, estaba dormitada cuando escucho a la puerta azotar contra la pared, pensó que Ren la dejaría tranquila pero tal parece que no, bien si quería guerra que así fuera.

Camino a grandes zancadas hasta la tina de baño y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió la cortina con mucha fuerza provocando que se saliera de uno de los extremos del tubo- TU CREES QUE LUEGO DE DESAPARECER TODA LA TARDE, PUEDES VOLVER Y NO DARME UNA EXPLICACION- fueron los gritos de un Ren fuera se si hacia una Kyoko igual de molesta pero menos ofuscada que el – Desde cuando te debo explicaciones sobre mis actos, que yo recuerde no eres ni mi padre, ni mi hermano, ni mi novio- fue la gélida respuesta de ella.

Ren perdió el poco sentido común que le quedaba y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia tomo a Kyoko por los brazos y la jalo hasta tenerla pegada a su cuerpo – Todo lo que hagas es de mi incumbencia, acaso no te ha quedado eso ya claro- lo dijo en un tono bajo y profundo con un ligero tinte de amenaza – No, no me ha quedado claro, mucho menos si te has dedicado a ignorarme todo este tiempo- esta vez la vos de Kyoko estaba teñida de algo de dolor

Yo no te estuve ignorando solo necesitaba estar lejos por un tiempo- fue la respuesta de Ren – y por qué tenias que alejarte de mi – una solitaria lagrima caía por su rostro- acaso crees que no me dolía que me dejaras- ahora ya no había duda el tono de voz de ella dejaba ver lo mucho que él la había lastimado en este tiempo – no sabia que te pasaba – en este punto ella subió sus manos y tomo a Ren de los extremos de su camisa, para que la viera a los ojos – te veía sufrir y me partías el corazón, quería acercarme y consolarte y solo encontraba una pared, me estrelle tantas veces que me canse, me cansaste Ren, no puedo alcanzarte y no lo voy a intentar mas.

El enojo de Ren se había esfumado, ahora solo se sentía como una basura, el creyendo que la tristeza de ella era por ese idiota, y el único idiota aquí era el, por hacer llorar a su princesa, ahora ella venia y le decía que estaba cansada, cansada de él y que ya no intentaría mas, pero si el ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de alcanzarla a ella y ahora la estaba perdiendo, no podía ser no dejaría que pasara- uno de su brazos bajo a su cintura donde la rodeo y la acerco a el mas si era posible, con el otro brazo levanto el lloroso rostro de su princesa y no hablo hasta que sus ojos estaban fijos en los suyos – Lo siento – fue lo primero que escucho Kyoko – No quería lastimarte, no podría lastimarte, por que eres mi vida, eres lo que me hace creer que si nos arrepentimos de verdad al final siempre nos recompensan con algo bueno, y tu eres ese algo bueno que yo nunca creí merecer, eres mi luz en la oscuridad, mi carcelera y mi salvación por que cuando te tengo a mi lado vuelvo a creer en cuantos de hadas y finales felices – Kyoko se había quedado callada, ya no lloraba, no movía un solo musculo asimilando todo cuanto Ren le decía, a la vez que sentía como la caja en donde se hallaba su corazón se terminaba de romper, ya no habían cadenas, ya no habían demonios, ya no habían excusas, había miedo, mucho miedo a volverse a equivocar y volver a sufrir, pero también había miedo a perder, a perderlo a él y a su oportunidad para volver a amar- Te amo Kyoko.

Luego de esta confesión, ambos se quedaron callados, perdidos en la mirada del otro, descubriendo tanto él lo ojos del otro que no había necesidad de palabras, Ren entendía los miedos de ella que en cierta forma eran los mismos de el pero no importaba por que a ambos les aterraba a un mas el hecho de perderse y preguntarse el resto de sus vidas el que hubiera ocurrido si se arriesgaban, era mejor amar aunque fracasen a nunca intentarlo- bésame – fue solo un susurro pero él lo escucho y se sintió en las nubes, jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que ella le pidiera un beso – Estas segura – le pregunto a lo que ella solo respondió con un asentimiento.

Lentamente se fue acercando, la distancia que los separaba no era mucha, Kyoko cerro sus ojos y el también, cuando sintieron los labios del otro por primera vez fue como probar el manjar mas delicioso y escaso del mundo, fue como tomar su golosina preferida sin restricciones, inagotable, al principio fue un beso lento, dulce, de reconocimiento para ambos, como trazar un mapa de territorio recién conquistado, pero ahorra querían explorar mas, conquistar mas, las leguas de ambos se encontraron, no una batalla, sino en una caricia lenta, sensual como dos amantes que se encuentran luego de un largo tiempo, no había prisas, no había interrupciones solo el gozo de abrazarse, de tocarse, de sentir la respiración agitada del otro sobre sus bocas cuando se separaban para tomar algo de aire, las manos de Kyoko ya no estaban la camisa de Ren, una estaba enredada en su cabello y la otra lo acariciaba en la mejilla, la mano que Ren tenia en su cintura ahora acariciaba de espalda de ella de arriba hacia abajo mientras que la otra mano se hallaba enterrada entra en su cabello, mientras ejercía una ligera presión para evitar que su boca se alejara de él.

La temperatura del baño aumentaba a cada instante, no solo por el vapor proveniente del agua si no también por le calor que ambos cuerpos desprendían con solo rozarse, basarse ya no era suficiente, ahora querían mas, sentirse mas, ya no habían restricciones, las manos de ambos ya no recocían limites, el deseo era la único que le importaba, la necesidad insatisfecha de ambos que clamaba por mas, mucho mas.

Kyoko dejo el cabello de Ren por su pecho, cuantas veces no soñó con verlo, tocarlo, aun recordaba aquel día en el que lo vio en la ducha y perdió la oportunidad de contemplarlo por completo, pero esta vez no cometaria el mismo error, ahora vería todo, probaría todo, los botones de la camisa fueron abiertos uno por uno dejando a la vista un pecho amplio y musculoso en el que Kyoko recostó su rostro mientras Ren besaba su cabello y sus manos la tomaban por los glúteos para acercarla mas- si no te detienes ahora yo no podre hacerlo luego- fue solo un susurro pero ella se erizo por el aire que la rozo en la espalda al decir estas palabras Ren- quien dice que quiero que te detengas - le respondió y no hubo necesidad de mas palabras, era lo único que el necesitaba para seguir adelante y ahora ya lo tenia.

Ren la separo de su pecho y la dejo para dentro de la bañera, mientras él se alejaba unos pasos para quitarse la camisa ya abierta y quitarse los pantalones quedando solo en unos bóxer negros, lentamente se fue arrodillando frente a ella, estiro los brazos y la tomo de la cintura hasta jalarla hacia el borde de la bañera- sabes cuanto anhele tenerte así, solo para mi- le dijo con su boca sobre su abdomen, Kyoko no pudo responder nada por que se hallaba concentrada en disfrutar de todas las nuevas sensaciones que Ren le provocaba, el sentirlo besar y chupara la piel de abdomen, como introducía su lengua dentro de su ombligo, fue mas de lo que pudo soportar y soltó un pequeño gemido, cuando sus manos comenzaron a recorrer sus costados hasta llegar a sus senos, su cuerpo fue recorrido por una descarga eléctrica lo suficientemente fuerte como para ponerla de rodillas, solo las manos de Ren sosteniéndola lo impidió, mas cuando su respiración choco con sus pezones excitados tubo deseos de gritar de frustración, quería mas pero no sabia como pedirlo- son perfectos sabes – la voz de el la saco de frustración – que son hermosos – pregunto inocentemente.

-Tus pechos, son perfectos, los puedo tomar en mis manos- mientras le decía esto cada uno de sus pechos fue tomado en sus manos- puedo beber de ellos – introdujo uno de lo pezones dentro de su boca y succiono, primero dulcemente para luego usar su legua y realizar lentos círculos alrededor de la aureola y finalmente morderlo- puedo hacer todo lo que imagine con ellos, por eso son perfectos- mas Kyoko no presto atención a la ultima frase por que se hallaba perdida en la sensación de sus labios y dedos sobre su pecho, jamás pensó que una mordida podría ponerla al limite, la humedad entre sus piernas era mayor y la necesidad de ser tocada en ese lugar hacia que juntara sus piernas en un intento de provocar algo de fricción que apagara un poco ese calor que la llenaba- esta excitada, puedo olerlo, me necesitas no es cierto- la voz ronca de Ren se escuchaba mas lejos que antes, de echo lo sentía cerca de su entrepierna, ella abrió los ojos repentinamente y bajo la cabeza para ver como Ren tenia enterrada su nariz en medio de sus piernas y respiraba profundamente, como si estuviera oliendo el perfume mas exquisito del mundo – qu…e…quee haces- pregunto con voz entrecortada por la excitación, y también por la vergüenza – no deberías hacer eso- le dijo Kyoko.

-No es malo mi princesa, sé que sientes vergüenza pero lo que estamos haciendo, lo que estoy haciendo es lo mas bello del mundo por que nos amamos, y si hay amor no hay limites, no hay vergüenza solo la necesidad de sentirnos, de conocernos el uno al otro mejor que nosotros mismos – al decir esto Ren alejo su rostro de la unión de las piernas de ella para poder introducir sus dedos y acariciarla lentamente, estaba tan lubricada que resbalaron sin ningún problema, cuando Kyoko sintió sus dedos en su vagina, acariciando lentamente su clítoris, separo lentamente sus piernas cada vez mas para darle mejor acceso, al ver esto Ren no perdió tiempo y comenzó a masajear con mayor rapidez, Kyoko sentía sus piernas cada vez mas débiles hasta que tubo que apoyar por completo su peso en los hombros de Ren, estaba tan cerca no sabia de que pero necesitaba llegar o moriría, cuando sintió que el alejo sus dedos y la dejo vacía, en un susurro bajo y desesperado pregunto – por ….por que te detienes- el solo la beso en los labios y le dijo- quiero que cierres los ojos y te acuestes en la tina – dicho esto la ayudo a acostarse en el agua que aun estaba caliente y le hizo cerrar los ojos, mientras ella esta allí el aprovecho para sacarse lo que le quedaba de ropa y lentamente entrar en el agua, ella solo siento el oscilar del agua cuando entro, luego sus piernas fueron separadas para que pudieran acunar el cuerpo de Ren que lentamente dejaba caer parte de su peso sobre ella.

-Estas lista- le dijo el al oído cuando estuvo encima de ella por completo –si estoy lista- respondió- uhmmm entonces déjame comprobarlo- fue el ronroneo bajo de él, para luego bajar una de sus manos y enterrarla en medio de sus piernas y comenzar el mismo juego de antes, con la diferencia de que esta vez, introdujo uno de su dedos en su interior a la vez que jugaba con su clítoris, un gemido profundo y largo salió de ella, mismo que se repitió con mayor intensidad al sentir un segundo dedo en su interior, y ese vaivén de entrar y salir que provoco que ella comenzara a salir al encuentro de sus dedos, cuando los sacaba ella acercaba sus caderas para volver a introducirlos de nuevo, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así pero a lo lejos le pareció escuchar oír un grito acompañado de un profundo gemido, hasta que su cuerpo no dejo de convulsionar no se dio cuenta que ella fue quien emitió esos sonidos - ahora si estas lista, va a doler un poco pero solo esta vez- le dijo al oído para luego sentir como su miembro se empezaba a abrir camino en su interior, al principio lento pero luego estuvo en su interior de un golpe, el dolor la partió en dos, sus uñas se clavaron a lo largo de toda su espalda como una gata que esta afilando sus uñas.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho pero no había otra forma- había tal angustia en la voz de su senpai, que ella se olvido de todo incluso del dolor que sentía y lo miro, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo miro- ya pasara, no te preocupes estaré bien- y le dio un beso en cada parpado, el por su parte la miro fijamente, dejando al descubierto todo lo que sentía en sus ojos, lo mucho que la amaba y la beso lento, profundo, tomando todo lo que tenia y exigiendo mas, el dolor disminuyo lentamente hasta casi desaparecer siendo remplazado por el placer, sentirlo dentro, sentir que solo con oscilar sus caderas ligeramente iba chocar con el, ver como sus cuerpos no dejaban espacio entre si, verlo moverse saliendo y entrando, con mayor fuerza y rapidez cada vez, al llevo a al limite tanto que no puedo evitar que sus manos bajaran hasta sus glúteos y tomarlos entre si para acariciarlos y a la vez instarlo a moverse mas rápido a hundirse mas profundo, estaba cerca pero de nuevo fue interrumpida por que lo sintió salirse por completo, mas antes de que tuviera tiempo de protestar, los fuertes brazos de su amante la levantaron y la sentaron en el borde de la bañera con las piernas abiertas, el a su vez se arrodillo en me dio de estas y mirándola a los ojos volvió a penetrarla de un solo golpe, iniciaron el mismo baile de antes solo que ahora de una forma fuerte mas salvaje, por que ya sus cuerpos sabían lo que necesitaban y como lograrlo, llegaron ambos al mismo tiempo con un solo y profundo ohhhhh de ambos y un empuje mas de él.

Se quedaron allí abrazados en silencio sintiendo la respiración del otro, el aun en su interior ella con sus piernas rodeándolo fuertemente por las caderas como si fuera una cadena, en cuanto Ren tubo fuerza se levanto del suelo de la bañera, al principio trato de que Kyoko se soltara pero ella no quiso así que con ella aun fuertemente abrazada a el salió de la bañera los seco a ambos con una toalla y se fue caminando hacia su cama, corrió las sabanas y se acostó con Kyoko aun encima suyo, cuando se dio cuenta ella ya estaba profundamente dormida, confiada de que el cuidaría de ella y velaría sus sueños- duerme mi princesa, ya habrá tiempo mañana de hablar, ahora eres mis y eso nadie lo va a cambiar- beso sus cabellos aun húmedos y cerro los ojos dispuesto a dormir como no lo había echo hace mucho.


	2. Chapter 2 Desde el principio

Capitulo 2 Desde el principio

Bien primero que todo perdón, jamás pensé en demorarme tanto en actualizar pero tenia que presentar mi examen del IELTS y resulto ser mas difícil de lo que pensé me tomo un mes y medio prepararme, incluso pedí permiso en trabajo y por ese tiempo no podía hablar en español mas que lo estrictamente necesario, luego fueron las universidades me estoy preparando para MBA y buscar universidad no es fácil, perdón de nuevo ahora estoy algo mas tranquila y voy a tratar de actualizar cada 2 semanas.

Ahora cuando inicie la historia tenia pensad una cosa completamente diferente, pero luego algo paso y termine escribiendo esto, léanlo y abajo explico el porqué de todo y dejo una sorpresa.

* * *

_La oscuridad me rodeaba por todas partes y era tan agradable que no tenia deseos de salir de ella, pero un pequeño rayo de luz comenzaba a filtrarse en mi pequeño paraíso regresándome a la realidad, me volví a acomodar en mi cama de modo que las mantas me taparan aun mas, pero ahora el sueño me eludía y comenzaba a sentir como mi cabeza era partida en diminutos pedazos de una forma lenta y dolorosa, lo que no entendía era el porqué de este dolor, recordaba perfectamente que ayer me levante y salí rumbo al estudio dispuesto a grabar, pero luego el director vino con su maravillosa noticia y…_

En ese momento Ren se levanto de la cama como si un resorte lo impulsara, acababa de recordar todo lo que ocurrió el día anterior, como el director presento al eterno amor de BJ, la forma en que aquella mujer lo devoraba con la mirada y lo incomodo que lo hacia sentir, la desaparición de Kyoko y las horas de angustia que le siguieron, y por ultimo el momento en que llego al cuarto y todo se convirtió en un infierno, jamás pensó que podría perder el control de aquella manera frente a ella, pero esta vez había rebasado los limites.

Aun ahora que lo recordaba no podía creer la forma y el descaro con el que Kyoko le había cerrado la puerta del baño en la cara negándose a darle una explicación, en aquel momento Ren necesito de todo su auto control para no derrumbar la puerta de una patada y enseñarle a esa mocosa caprichosa que con Kuon nadie juega.

Para evitar un mal mayor decidió tomar su abrigo y perderse por las calles de Tokio sin preocuparse de nada, había perdido la cuenta de los bares en los que entro y mas aun de las mujeres que se le ofrecieron y que el por un estúpido sentimiento de culpa rechazo, ahora se arrepentía tanto de haberlo echo, si hubiera aceptado en este momento tendría a alguien que se hiciera cargo de la terrible erección que tenia.

-Maldito sueño, maldita responsabilidad, maldita sea todo y todos-pensaba Ren conforme revivía todo lo ocurrido, como alrededor de las 4 de la mañana no tubo mas remedio que llamar a Yashiro para que lo recogiera de un bar de mala muerte a las afueras de Tokio, agradecía profundamente que el no hiciera preguntas, y estaba aun mas agradecido de que al llegar Kyoko no estuviera despierta, después de que se desnudo y se envolvió en las mantas como si fuera una momia, su mente se fue a la derriba y produjo el sueño mas increíble y excitante de su vida, pero ese era el problema que no era mas que un sueño.

Los pensamientos de el se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar un ligero gemido de la cama de alado, al voltear pudo ver a Kyoko completamente dormida con las mejillas algo sonrojadas y la respiración algo agitada, se veía adorable y quizá aunque suene pervertido Ren pensaba que así se vería ella al llegar al éxtasis – Demonios Ren deja de pensar idioteces y olvida el maldito sueño – se reprendía el en voz alta.

Después de meditarlo un momento decidió levantarse de la cama y bañarse para poder despejar su mente – Y de paso calmo mis instintos, por que en el estado que me encuentro voy a terminar por tratar de convertir en realidad la noche anterior – con paso lento salió de la cama y dejo caer las mantas al suelo.

* * *

Mi respiración esta agitada y un calor muy agradable me invade, puedo sentir como todo mi cuerpo esta húmedo y como mis piernas y brazos son mas pesados que lo normal y sin embargo me encanta, un cosquilleo me recorre por entera pero siento un vacío en la parte baja del vientre que no comprendo y que sin embargo deseo llenar cuanto antes.

Lentamente Kyoko abrió los ojos, pero los volvió a cerrar al recibir un rayo de luz encima de ellos, para evitar que pasara lo mismo de nuevo antes de abrirlos se giro ligeramente hacia el otro lado, mas al abrir los ojos por segunda vez su vista se encontró con un panorama que jamás imagino salvo por….

Kyoko había estado furiosa con Ren por como se comporto con aquella mujer, no comprendía como no podía haberla puesto en su lugar después de como se comporto, entendía que como el actor número unos de Japón no podía ser descortés o grosero con nadie, pero había manera de dejar claro un punto cuando algo te molestaba, y aunque ella sabia que era en ocasiones demasiado ingenua y despistada hasta ella sabia que Ren era un experto en expresar con una sonrisa cuando algo lo incomodaba, de modo que la única respuesta era que esa mujer le gustaba y eso la enfurecía aun mas, aun no entendía del todo por que y una parte de ella se negaba a detenerse y analizarlo, pero el caso era que sentía un sentimiento se posesión y angustia por ella Yuri Han.

Había caminado por la cuidad durante horas, hasta que finalmente decido regresar y lo primero que vio al entrar fue aun Ren furioso y dispuesto a pedir su cabeza, eso fue todo lo que necesito para explotar y sacar algo de la rabia y frustración que había acumulado durante días debido al maltrato de él.

Perdió la cabeza y con ello la cordura y el respeto, tanto que no le importo dejarlo con la palabra en la boca o si del portazo le rompió esa nariz de dios griego, cuando finalmente decido salir del baño la habitación estaba vacía y permaneció de ese modo hasta las 4 cuando lo escucho entrar dando tumbos como si estuviera borracho, ya había recibido una llamada de Yashiro mas temprano explicándole que Ren estaba con el y que no angustiara, solo en ese momento decido doblegar su orgullo y aceptar que si Yashiro no hubiera llamado hace mucho que estaría por las calles buscándolo como una loca.

Luego de que lo sintió en la cama contigua el sueño que tanto la evadía decido regresar y se quedo profundamente dormida ajena al mundo y a todo lo que la rodeaba hasta hace unos minutos atrás en los que nunca imagino que al abrir los ojos lo primero que vería seria a su senpai completamente desnudo, esta vez lo puedo apreciar por completo tanto la parte de atrás, como de perfil, desde sus cabellos hasta la punta de los pies, aunque uno de sus demonios gritaba desesperado que cerrara los ojos, que gritara que hiciera algo lo que fuera pero que dejara de mirarlo, Kyoko parecía estar sorda al mundo, sus ojos seguían cada uno de los movimiento de Ren por la habitación mientras este se estiraba, y se dirigía al armario a buscar su ropa.

Al mismo tiempo que Kyoko lo observaba con ojos algo codiciosos, a su mente llegaban flashes de cosas que estaba casi segura de no haber vivido y que sin embargo parecían tan reales, era imposible imaginar a su senpai rompiendo la puerta del baño y entrando como una furia sin importarle que ella estuviera desnuda, o que la haya besado de la forma en que lo hizo, nada en comparación al insulso beso de Sho, y aun pero que ella se huevera atrevido a quedarse dormida encima de Ren completamente desnuda abrazándolo con las piernas y los brazos.

El sonido de una puerta al cerrarse la saco de su ensoñación y la devolvió a la realidad – Como rayos se supone que voy a saludar a Tsuruga- san, que voy a decirle "Hola senpai que tal su noche, si ya se llego a las 4 de la mañana, si entiendo que estaba molesto luego de que le cerré la puerta en la cara, si ya sabe en ocasiones me comporto de forma irracional, si ya se es que sabe la señorita Han provoco en mi un sentimiento algo difícil de explicar, pero en pocas palabras quería estrangularla con mis propias manos, a por cierto antes de que se me olvide perdón por verlo desnudo, pero sabe tiene un trasero precioso"- al terminar de decir esto un sonrojo cubrió a Kyoko por completo y comenzó a golpearse por ser una depravada, si le decía algo como eso a su senpai seguro la mandaba a un hospital siquiátrico.

-Vamos Kyoko usa ese cerebro que dios te dio para algo productivo, como el inventar una disculpa creíble para Tsuruga- san – se reprendía ella mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia el armario para sacar un cambio de ropa limpia – Deberías estar pensado en una forma de pedir perdón no en decir "Sabia que tiene un trasero muy bonito".

-Quien tiene una trasero muy bonito Mogami-san- La profunda voz de Ren paralizo a Kyoko por completo, tanto que dejo caer la ropa al suelo y la sangre de todo su cuerpo desapareció hasta dejarla tan pálida como un fantasma, incluso la temperatura la habitación defendió unos grados – Te hice una pregunta Mogami – san – volvió a repetir Ren en un tono calmado pero exigente.

En un acto de valentía o de estupidez, Kyoko nunca lo sabría dijo muy bajito pero no lo suficiente como para que el no escuchara – Tu lo tienes – y con esto acto seguido tomo su ropa del suelo y salió corriendo rumbo al baño sin esperar respuestas o preguntas de un paralizado Ren que según ella creía parecía algo sonrojado, mas no estaba segura por que no se detuvo a verlo detenidamente.

El fuerte portazo logro que Ren saliera de su estado catatónico, cuando salió del baño pensó que tal vez encontraría a Kyoko despierta, pero al abrir la puerta la vio junto al armario murmurando algo, así que decidió prestar mas atención y escucho mencionar que alguien tenia un trasero muy bonito, una repentina ola de celos lo invadió al pensar que podría estar hablando del idiota de Sho o de cualquier otro idiota, y ella sale con eso, jamás de todas las cosas que pensó que Kyoko diría esta cruzo por su mente.

Desde un principio no sabia como la trataría pero ahora era aun peor, mas entendía que la situación no podía mantenerse de este modo por mucho mas, tenían un trabajo que cumplir y los hermanos Hell jamás se distanciaban sin importar lo que pasara, así que sin importar lo difícil que sea, ninguno de los dos saldría de la habitación hasta no dejar las cosas en claro.

Kyoko se había demorado mas de lo normal en salir del baño pero al hacerlo se topo con su senpai que la esperaba sentado en la pequeña mesa de la habitación con una taza de café frente a él y otra mas esperando por ella – Toma asiento – le dijo Ren suavemente, en cuanto ella lo hizo, el la miro intensamente por unos momentos hasta que se decidió a preguntar.

-Por que desapareciste ayer- Kyoko se quedo callada por un largo rato, con la cabeza inclinada como si estuviera meditando su respuesta, cuando finalmente se preparo para hablar lo que dijo no era lo que Ren esperaba – Por que me has ignorado en estas semanas- ninguno de los dos pareció notar que habían dejado los formalismo desde el comienzo.

El silencio invadió la habitación una vez mas – Yo pregunte primero- le respondió a ella un poco mas brusco de lo que hubiera querido, al oírlo Kyoko se tenso aun mas y dijo – Y por eso yo tengo que olvidar mi pregunta y responder a las tuyas- Ren se quedo serio y frio por la contestación de la chica.

-No quise decir eso- explico con voz paciente, como si tratara con un niño y no con un adulto, sabia que estaba mal hablarle en ese tono, pero la verdad su paciencia se había agotado y no podía ni quería hacer nada para arreglarlo – No me hables en ese tono- fue la respuesta airada de la joven- Además, como te dije anoche lo que haga o deje de hacer es asunto mio-.

El aura oscura de Ren comenzó a salir, y con ojos llenos de furia le dijo – Tengo todo el derecho a saberlo, soy tu senpai, estas a mi cargo y yo controlo todo lo que concierne con respecto a ti- concluyo con un tono voz bajo y duro.

En un arrebato de rebeldía Kyoko se levanto de silla y con ambos puños golpeo la mesa, mirando fijamente a Ren le respondió –Eres mi senpai, pero no eres mi dueño, no creas que soy tu mascota o tu juguete al que puedes controlar y maltratar cunado gustes, te hice una pregunta y si esperas una respuesta de mi yo espero lo mismo de ti- Ren perdió los estribos y al igual que ella se levanto y planto ambas manos sobre la mesa – Así que esperar total sinceridad de mi Kyoko, la misma sinceridad que me ofreces cierto- le dijo en tono sarcástico a lo que ella respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Que hipócrita eres- le dijo el y ella se quedo fría debido al insulto-Tu eres la primera en mentirme, dime por que no me dijiste de la llamadas y los mensajes del idiota de Sho es que acaso aun sientes algo por el- le escupió Ren en la cara, Kyoko lo miro petrificada, la mirada de odio y celos? En los ojos de él era intimidadora, pero no podía ser cierto, él era solo su senpai, su amigo, además el que le reclamaba si cuando esa tipa lo desnudaba con la mirada el no dijo nada.

Las llamas de la rabia ardieron mas fuerte en el interior de Kyoko y sus demonios comenzaron a armas hasta los dientes dispuesto para la batalla, sabían que muchos no volverían que Tsuruga Ren no tomaría prisioneros como el Beagle y que él iba dispuesto a matar, mas su obligación era morir defendió a su dama del invasor.

En un tono mortal y furioso ella le respondió- Con que derecho me juzgas, cuando ayer esa cualquiera que se llama actriz por poco y te desnuda frente al director y a mi, y tu sin embargo no hiciste nada para detenerla – ahora era el turno de Ren de quedarse en blanco por un momento, para luego sentirse confundido y tal vez, solo tal vez algo esperanzado- No puedes estar hablado en serio Kyoko- le dijo esperando que ella dijera algo mas que le ayudara a aclarar las cosas un poco mas – Estoy hablando completamente enserio, te creí un hombre con mas carácter y menos fácil- fue la respuesta indignada de ella.

Ren se ofendió por el comentario y le dijo- No puedes ser injusta, me encontraba en una situación incomoda y no podía ser descortés con ella- los ojos de Kyoko brillaron con ira- Ja ja ja piensas que soy idiota Ren, te he visto en mas de una ocasión tratar a la gente que te molesta de un modo que los atemorizas hasta provocarles ganas de correr y esconderse, y todo con solo una sonrisa, sabes como te llamo cuando entras en esa fase "El emperador de la noche"-Ren la miro desconcertado y algo divertido por el apodo, pero también sorprendido por lo mucho que parecía que ella lo conocía.

El trato de abrir la boca para defenderse, pero ella se lo impidió al levantar una mano- Y no he terminado, por si no lo recuerdas a quien presento el directo fue a Cain Hell no a Tsuruga Ren, y de Cain se espera que sea todo lo desagradable y mal educado que él quiera, con la única, me entiendes bien con la única que puedes ser amable, atento y cariñoso es conmigo- Ren se quedo algo cortado y confuso por que no sabia si Kyoko se refería ella como su personaje Setsu o como a ella misma la real.

Cansado de dar vueltas sin obtener respuestas claras Ren se decidió a preguntar- Fue por ella que desapareciste ayer todo el día Kyoko, dime fue por ella?- el silencio reino una vez mas y cuando finalmente ella iba a decir algo el teléfono de Ren los interrumpió, por un momento considero el dejarlo sonar pero la elocuente mirada de ella le dio a entender que no lo permitiría, por que tal vez se trataba de trabajo y la responsabilidad siempre es primero, el mismo se lo había enseñado.

La llamada era de Yashiro, los esperaba a ambos en LME por que el presidente Lory deseaba hablar con ellos sobre el nuevo giro que la historia de BJ había tomado, ambos sin decir nada al respecto de su conversación inconclusa viajaron en silencio hacia su reunión en LME.

* * *

Bien les gusto, me odian, quieren mi cabeza en bandeja de plata, ya se que fue muy cruel dejar todo como un sueño pero hace un tiempo leí una historia de Ren y Kyoko en el que la autora explicaba que no hacia que la pareja de ambos llegara muy lejos por que no le parecía natural, no olvidemos que Kyoko es una niña adulta para la que el mundo aun es un cuanto de hadas y forzarla a crecer de golpe me parece mal, así que me dije démosle tiempo de crecer de que sus hormonas se alboroten, de que descubra la pasión, los celos y la diferencia entre admiración y amor, prometo que ellos si pasaran una fase muy física de su relación pero a su tiempo, cuando Ren confié mas en ella y Kyoko deje de ser tan desesperadamente ingenua y despistada, además de que a mi me va a dar tiempo de leer algo mas del manga y ver como el autor desarrolla la historia en esta fase tan difícil en la que Kyoko esta descubriendo al Kuon escondido de Ren.

La sorpresa es un fragmento del capitulo que originalmente iba a subir la mañana después de su primera noche juntos, que lo disfruten de ante mano les digo que si voy a usar este capitulo pero mas adelante.

Una cosa mas si conocen una beta de infinita paciencia y con poco de tiempo libre y que le guste el genero de skip beat y de Harry Potter, me avisan que tengo una historia avanzada hasta el capitulo 6 y que me gustaría que me ayude para también subirla.

Nos leemos en 2 semanas

_Los rayos del sol comenzaban a filtrarse por las cortinas y una dormida Kyoko trataba de aparta su rostro de la ventana dispuesta a seguir durmiendo, se sentía tan cansada como si hubiera corrido por varias horas y no estaba dispuesta a dejar su cama, aun que debía admitir que su almohada se sentía algo dura y el resto del colchón igual, además tenia algunos desniveles._

_Aun con la mente nublada por el sueño trataba de recordar si su cama se sentía así los días anteriores, mas estaba segura de que no era así, aunque debía admitir que a pesar de lo dura de la cama no estaba dispuesta a abandonarla y es que esta desprendía un calor único, tal vez lo único que necesitaba era que la ablandara un poco y se sentiría mejor._

_Kyoko aun medio dormida comenzó a moverse sobre su incomodo colchón como un gatito tratando de acomodar su camita, estaba tan concentrada en el esto que no sintió los dos brazos que la agarraron por la cintura y la cabeza que descendió hasta su oído para susurrarle –Si sigues moviéndote asi te aseguro que lo ultimo que lograras sentir será algo blando- Kyoko se quedo automáticamente quieta, los residuos de sueño se esfumaron y se quedo rígida como una tabla mientras su cerebro recordaba todo lo pasado hasta el momento._

_N…o….nooo…no fue un sueño verdad- logro susurrar luego de un momento, por repuesta recibió un beso de Ren en su cuello- tu y yo- se quedo callada de nuevo solo que esta vez un sonrojo general la cubría de pies a cabeza, una sonora carcajada se oyó en la habitación. _

_Tu y yo que Kyoko, que crees que hicimos que te has puesto tan sonrojada – fue la respuesta de Ren luego de que logro controlar su risa._

_Ren te estas burlando de mi verdad – respondió ella algo molesta algo apenada, muchas veces fantaseo con ver a Ren desnudo pero jamás se imagino que ella también lo estaría y mucho menos que ambos estuvieran acostados en la misma cama._

_Mi amor jamás pensaría en reírme de ti, solo te lo preguntaba por si lo habías olvidado y necesitabas que te refrescara la memoria- al decir esto comenzó a acariciar lentamente la espalda de ella mientras que su otra mano se quedo posesivamente sobre uno de sus glúteos-._

_En cuanto Kyoko sintió las caricias de las manos de Ren inconscientemente comenzó a apretarse así el cuerpo de el – Si te digo que no necesito que me lo recuerdes te detendrás- pregunto en una voz baja dejando que su aliento roce el pecho de él._

_No – fue todo lo que dijo y ella no necesito mas, por que en ese instante subió su cabeza para que sus labios se encontraran en un beso salvaje hambriento, un beso en el que no había necesidad de seducir o de pedir permiso por que ya todo estaba permitido, sin dejar de besarse Ren los volteo a ambas asiendo que ella descansara su espalda sobre la cama y permitiendo que él se acomodara entre sus piernas, las manos de ambos se exploraban sin vergüenza, buscando aumentar la excitación del otro, ya no faltaba mucho pronto unirían sus cuerpos para volver a ser uno como la noche anterior, si tan solo ese maldito ruido dejara de molestarlos._

_Ren – decía Kyoko entre jadeos- amor debes contest…..ahhh – no pudo terminar la frase por que el tomo uno de sus pecho en su boca – ahhh contesta, por favor sabes que no se detendrán- logro decir._

_No quiero si lo hago sé que no me va a gustar – decía el con su cabeza enterrada entre el valle de sus pechos._

_Te va a gustar aun menos si nos vienen a tocar la puerta del cuarto- le respondió ella tomando su cabeza con ambas manos para que la viera a los ojos._

_Por un momento se quedo callado con una expresión de niño al que le han quitado su dulce favorito y esta considerando seriamente en hacer un berrinche, mas al final se contuvo y se volteo a tomar el maldito teléfono, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio al aparato- Quien es – lo dijo en un tono bajo espeluznante digno del emperador de la noche, que incluso Kyoko no puedo evitar soltar un respingo._

_Del otro lado de la línea se escucho un pequeño jadeo – R….eeen llame en un mal momento- era la voz de Yashiro – No quería despertarte pero el presidente los quiere a ti y a Mogami-san en la agencia en una hora - al acabar de decir esto en la línea se escucho solo silencio, Yashiro comenzaba a imaginar las distintas formas en las que Ren estaría planeando su muerte por molestarlo – Ren eeestas hay- de nuevo silencio, Yashiro ya había perdido todas las esperanzas, es mas estaba considerando el escribir su obituario en sus últimos momentos._


End file.
